


@jakeperalta

by romanoffhill (orphan_account)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Twitter, after jake and amy first kiss but before dozerman comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romanoffhill
Summary: a twitter fic where amy & her plus one arrive in australia for amy's cousin's wedding. amy's mother is threating to set her up with another man so she brings him along as her plus one. they claim to be showing 'fake love's but will their love turn real?ora modern retake on the classic "fake dating turns to real love" trope.-shown through the eyes of the b99 squad's twitter accountsPUT ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE





	@jakeperalta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when at a wedding, there's always gonna be love (well at least fake love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820746) by [romanoffhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffhill/pseuds/romanoffhill). 



**jake** @jakeperalta  
guess who just got a free ticket to australia?? g'day mate JAKE'S COMING

> **Amy** @AmySantiago  
Replying to @jakeperalta  
I'm pretty sure Australians don't use "G'day Mate" to greet people, also please use caps + punctuation properly.

>> **jake** @jakeperalta  
Replying to @AmySantiago  
boohoo no one wants to date the grammar police

>>> **Amy** @AmySantiago  
Replying to @jakeperalta  
Aren't you dating me?

>>> **Charles** @boyleboyle  
YOU- YOU DATIN-

 **gina** @linettispaghetticonfetti  
Replying to @jakeperalta  
thanks for the free two tickets for australia @AmySantiago

> **stone cold bitch** @rosadiaz  
Replying to @linettispaghetticonfetti  
the only time i will voluntarily go on a trip with jake + amy is with you.

>> **jake** @jakeperalta  
Replying to @rosadiaz  
aww

>>> **stone cold bitch** @rosadiaz  
Replying to @jakeperalta  
do that again and there will be no jake in australia.

>>>> **jake** @jakeperalta  
Replying to @rosadiaz  
yes ma'am.

Messages:  
grammar criminal added grammar police and no.1 friend

grammar police: Hey! Why am I "grammar police" Also why can't I change it?

grammar criminal: cause I made it :)  
no. 1 friend: YOU-DATING- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

grammar criminal: we are *fake dating* buddy. Amy's mum is being a dick and she's needs a bf before she eventually sets her up with a rando off the street.

grammar police: yeah it's actually kinda sweet that you would do that for :) 

grammar criminal: WHOSE THE CRIMINAL NOW?? NO CAPS, AND A SMILEY FACE AMY BLINK ONCE IF YOU ARE OK


End file.
